The Edge of the Dream
by Lis.Prongsfoot132
Summary: Sirius had several weird dreams one night. Please ignore my grammar mistakes :) Suggestions and comments are always welcome. They all belong to JKR, and OOC belongs to me.


**The Edge of the Dream**

It was a hot summer, the air seemed to be boiling everywhere, burning people's skin and making them in stress. Sirius calmly sat in the Three Broomsticks with a cup of Butterbeer in his hands. He could feel the hot sights of a large amount of girls on his back, but Sirius did not care about it so much.

He kept focusing on his Butterbeer, until a boy with messy hair entered the bar. "A cup of Butterbeer." He said softly to the waiter standing behind the table, then walked straight towards Sirius.

"Hey man, I've met a problem."

Sirius raised his eyebrows slightly. This was not the usual words that came out of James' mouth, his friend was always talkative, optimistic and happy. He watched James sitting down on the chair in front of him, then let go of the cold cup.

"What's up? Did our little Prongs ask Lily out?" Sirius tried to make it sounded normal, just as the thousands of jokes he said to James. By looking at the expression on James' face, he knew that apparently he succeed. They were so familiar to each other anyway, without speaking, they could transfer emotions by only a wink.

James nod to the waiter who gave him the Butterbeer, had a sip and then frowned. "Well, I…I just couldn't open my mouth in front of the person I like…I was always like that, you know…"

Although he was not the kind of person who can comfort people very well, Sirius still gave his friend a comforting smile. "Prongs, you need to be brave." Actually Sirius was not even sure his tone made him sounded like a brave person, because suggesting someone you love to chase another girl-that was so hard. And painful, too, but he made it through. "Lily likes you, I'm one hundred percent sure. Come on, just go ahead, you won't fail."

"What the hell are you talking about?" After a minute of silence, James suddenly spoke, and his words totally confused Sirius.

"Huh?" This time Sirius became the person who frowns. "I'm talking about Lily, of course. You've been in crush on her for…I don't know, six years?" He smiled at his last words.

"No, I mean, YOU are the person I like." James stared straight into Sirius' grey eyes.

Sirius was in absolute shock right now that he could not even speak. After several seconds he finally opened his mouth, before a sound came out Sirius swallowed very hard, his face turned as white as paper, but the words came out was still in a joyful tone. "Stop joking, mate. Just go, Lily will surely accept." James apparently knew that Sirius tried to express somethings more than just a comfort, but the words just stopped there.

James still tried to say something, but Sirius already left with big footsteps, he did not even look back.

After walking out of bar, Sirius was very dizzy and in a bad mood. He tried to rub his temple, but instead the world became a big swirl, and he found himself waking up in a four-poster bed. "What the- " Sirius suddenly realized it was only a dream. Before he went looking for James, Remus went into the dorm with a wild smile. "You know what, Padfoot? Lily became James' girlfriend, just five minutes ago!"

Okay, Sirius thought, It was not only a dream. He forced himself into a rigid smile. "It's so nice to hear that. Oh, and I may need another sleep, 'cause I'm feeling a bit dizzy."

"Are you ok?" Discovered his friend's strange condition, Remus stepped forward, and looked at Sirius with concerns. "Do you need to go to the hospital wing?"

Sirius already lay back onto the bed. "No, I'm good. Just remember to wake me on time, will you?" Then he fell asleep quickly.

Strangely Sirius woke up in a big soft king bed, the rigid feeling of his back reminded him it was time to get up. Staring at the silver wedding ring on his left hand for a while, Sirius twisted the edge of his lips and kicked James-who was lying beside him-straight on the ribs.

"Time to wake up, Prongs. It's your turn to make breakfast today." Sirius smiled.

—fin—


End file.
